yugiohtwofandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 5
Wes heard people shouting for him. He had had enough with being famous and wanted to get away. He kept running. Life was hard without his father. His father helped him with this. But many years ago, he had died of a vicious disease, and had been rumoured to be moving up in the ranks of the Shadow Army. But this couldn't be true. Right? Rikoryu, Victor and the others are getting increasingly scared. The Dark Masters opposing them have 3000 ATK each and 2500 and 2600 DEF. The only cards they have are Rikoryu’s Titanic Golem and a card facedown. Each player has 4000 Life Points left, except for Rikoryu with 3800. “Now Skull Archfiend, attack Victor directly!” The huge skull approaches Victor. He gets increasingly scared. He felt the incredible pain shoot through him as the skull hit him. His Life Points dropped to 1000. “Help me… Rikoryu…” Said Victor. “NO! A real duelist has the strength inside themselves. You use your strength for yourself and me for mine.” Replied Rikoryu. Victor started to get angry at Rikoryu, and he got up. “My turn! I’ll activate the field spell card Ancient Relic!” Rikoryu said slapping down a card into his field zone. The whole area where the duel was taking place slowly turned into old ruins, covered with moss and vines. “Now I activate Infinity Summon! This card Special Summons 2 Infinity Beasts from my hand! I’ll play my level 5 Scarlet Dragon Tuner, and my level one StoneBoy!” As Rikoryu says this, a big red dragon and a small kid made of stones lands on the field. “Now I’ll tune my Scarlet Dragon with my Titanic Golem and my StoneBoy, to Synchro Summon…” The scarlet dragon becomes 5 green rings which wrap around the golem and the stone boy, which turns them both into 6 stars. A huge beam shoots through the rings and a rainbow warrior hits the field with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF. “Infinity Beast - Rainbow Warrior! Now I activate the effect of it to destroy your Skull Archfiend!” A big white beam shoots from Infinity Beast - Rainbow Warrior. “Now the effect of it activates! It gains the effect of the monster I used to give it its ATK and DEF, in this case, it cannot be destroyed by the effect of a monster with 2000 or more ATK!” A barrier goes around the Skull Archfiend, and the light hits it, destroying the barrier and itself. “I’ll just end my turn.” Said Rikoryu. “I DRAW! I’ll activate Enemy Controller, this card can change your Infinity Beast - Rainbow Warrior to defence mode!” A big video game controller hits the Infinity Beast - Rainbow Warrior, and it kneels down. “Now my Saber Beast attacks!” as this is said, the sabres hit the Infinity Beast - Rainbow Warrior and it smashes. “Now I activate Scrap De-Power! When I attack, your monster’s ATK and DEF become 0. When Saber Beast attacks, you take damage equal to the difference between my monster’s ATK and your monster’s DEF.” Rikoryu’s life points drop to 800. “I draw!” Said Victor, “I’ll play Genex Worker!” A big tank-like-machine appears on the field. It has 1200 ATK and DEF. “I can tribute it to Special Summon my Genex Lord in my hand!” The tank disappears and is replaced by a 10 ft tall red and black machine. It has 4000 ATK and DEF. “NOT SO FAST! I activate the effect of De-Mechanicizer! When you summon a Machine or Zombie-Type monster with more than 3000 ATK, it immediately ends your turn.” “I DRAW!” Said Sarah, “I activate the effect of my Dark Master - Skull Archfiend! I can attack you directly Victor!” The Skull Archfiend hits Victor again, dropping his Life Points down to 0. “VICTOR!” Screamed Rikoryu. “This is all your fault,” Victor struggled to say, “You had Draining Shield face-down, you knew I would lose, but you wanted it for yourself.” “NO! WAIT!” Said Rikoryu. Sarah and Abigail walk over to Victor. “We’re taking you.” They said grabbing Victor and dragging him into a hole, which they disappeared into. Archie and the others tried to help him, but all Victor would say is “RIKORYU!” Wes ran down to the beach near the others and heard them talking about the Shadow Army. He ran over. “Talking about Keepers and the Shadow Army eh dudes?” He asked. “How do you know about Keepers?” asked Jeremy. “I’m Wes, my father is said to be moving up ranks in the Shadow Army. As for Keepers, I just know about them.” “Your father, do you want to help us defeat the Shadow Army? If your dad’s in it, then we’ll be sure to find him and re-unite you!” Said Archie. “I WILL!” Said Wes hi-fiving Archie. Victor was having a nightmare, he was dreaming that a big blob of slime was absorbing him, and Rikoryu was there laughing at him. Victor woke up. He was strapped in onto a table. A light lit up in front of him. A laser was there. Victor gasped, and it turned on. A big white laser shot him right in his heart, and we was screaming. A few seconds later it stopped, and his head fell down. He was dead. Victor had died, but he wanted his revenge on Rikoryu. Then, parts of his face glowed red and some marks stayed there, a robot dragon mark appeared on his arm, and his eyes re-opened, but black. He tugged so hard that he escaped the table. “Rikoryu, I MUST GET MY REVENGE!” He yelled. Continued on Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 6